A Troubling Curse
by Kaname Sora
Summary: Kirito has a little problem. A curse that he must hide from people no matter what. What kind of curse is it and how will trouble stir?
1. Chapter 1

SAO fanfiction

If anyone sees me like this, I will never hear the end of it. As expected, I will have to go into hiding until I dispel the curse. It started when I was clearing a dungeon in the forest on the 54th floor of Aincrad. Back then, I never really know Asuna "The Flash", and so while she was the vice-leader of Knights of Blood guild, I was the solo swordsman Kirito. As a solo player, clearing a dungeon alone is an exceptionally difficult thing. A lot of the times, you get hit by curses such as paralysis, or one with long lasting effects until the same monster was killed. Except the one I got hit by was a little special. Not the monster, but the effects.

Today, like any other day, I delve in the high level dungeon, seeking to clear the lizard-men type that always gave me trouble. I was having no trouble until I was ambushed by a herd of them. I held them off as best that I could, but their rusty bludgeon was quite powerful. I did the only thing I could. I retreated. Taking a teleport crystal, I hurriedly want to get to the 50th floor, that I didn't realize the one behind me. I swung my sword, activating one hit "Vorpal Strike", but it was too late. I dodged it by the skin of my hair but as the curse hits me, I teleported back to 50th floor.

There was a few things that gave away the curse I didn't notice.

1. The buildings and people were taller than I remembered.

2. I was given weird looks by everybody who passed by.

3. My clothes seems abnormally too big, as if they grew.

The above gave me an idea of what my curse was. I checked by going to a shop's window. Seeing was believing, as I gaped at my own appearance.

* * *

**A/N: Well, not my my first story, but my first fanfic. I wonder if everyone has an idea of what Kirito's curse was. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If you had guess that I shrunk into a six year old, then regrettably you are correct. I never knew about such a curse, and even when I tried all sorts of antidotes and healing crystals, I remain small. The first thing I did was check my stats, and unfortunately, it also adjusted to my childlike appearance, that is to say, diminished like my size. That is also why I say, if someone like Klein saw me in such a state, I sincerely doubt that this could be resolved in a few years. And if Asuna sees this, lets just say I'm going to bury myself.

That doesn't seem to be the end of it though. Was my luck parameters so low that I had to be turned six year old? And did it seriously need to be when I was six? Six was a traumatic age for me. I was considered the most girly of my life. Even when I cut my hair pretty short, it doesn't change the fact that I look like one. And it was enough that someone from another school actually confessed to me thinking I was a girl. When Suguha heard about this, her sides hurt for the next three days. Here was basically what happened...

"Eh? Onii-chan, you got confessed.. by a guy?" She rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"..."

"Well, don't sulk, it means you're popular! Even I never got asked out before!"

"Yeah, but its by a guy. I don't want to be popular with guys. That is disgusting!"

After that, she went back into her room, still laughing. I was so shocked that I didn't go to school the next day, fearing the worst.

When I put my clothes back into the window and wore them again, it automatically adjusted to my small stature. But I cant hold my swords now without dropping them. Useless in combat, that is not a good sign, as I need to reverse the curse by searching and killing the same monster that did this. I sighed knowing that this will take a while. Should I ask someone for help? Klein? No, that would mean him seeing me like this. Agil? Not a bad idea, but I'm worried about him spreading rumors. Asuna? No. Hell no. I am so not letting the vice-leader of KoB help me. My options are limited.

Without noticing, I already went back home, or near it. As I pondered about going in, I heard a very familiar voice inside. It was Asuna, and I, curious, eavesdropped a bit on Agil and her conversation.

"That's weird. Kirito usually is back by now. I wonder if he forgot the time?" Agil just casually said, not knowing I was outside.

"I need to tell him about the next boss meeting. The 68th floor boss was found today, by our guild."

"Want me to just pass him the message? It would be better than you coming here in this crowded place every time."

"Well, you're right. I got to go back HQ anyways, can you just tell him about it?"

"No problem, leave it to me!" The bell softly rang when she pushed open the door. Shoot, I'm outside!

I ran as fast as I could, or as fast as this body could, but she noticed me, and to my bad luck once again, she caught me.

"How old are you? You couldn't be more than 8, and you are trapped here? Poor girl." She said so with a melancholic expression. I kept silence. Wait, what did she say? Did I hear right, or did she not just called me a girl? I turned to her with a shocked visage.

"Its okay. The people at the front line are going to get you out of here, I promise!" Hey! I'm at the front line too, you know. I wanted to shout that so badly, but I still said nothing. She then patted and shuffled my hair. Okay! That was the last straw!

"Stop that! And I'm not a girl!" That might not have gone so well, because I just had a high pitched voice coming out of my vocal chords.

"Eh? Um, what do you mean?" Asuna, "The Flash", looks as confused as ever. Well, the truth will come out anyway, I might as well tell her, and she is the most likely person to keep the rumors at a minimum. Unless she does otherwise. And I also need someone to help me with changing back of my original form, so that decides it.

"Look carefully at my cursor. What does it say?" I chose the most easiest way to show and prove my identity.

"Ki..Ri..To!" Her eyes widened with every syllable. For some reason, I'm not surprised.

"You, you're Kirito? This form, why do you look like a seven year old? And why are you a girl?" The first question, easy. Second question, not so much.

"Well, the thing is...Wait. We shouldn't talk here. You attract way too much attention." I led her to a nearby cafe and stated to talk about my hunt today. I think I'll leave the girl question for later.

* * *

**A/N: Well, to think that I even got the second chapter done, what a surprise! Still new at this, so see anything wrong or missing or bad, please review. With that, I am done!**


End file.
